SOFt Bois
The SOFt Boiz (Squad of Fuckups T Boiz) is a party set in Year 1, presently consisting of Thiccalos, Samson, Eliyanah, Fotiá (& Flankers), and Deeno (& Phillipswee & Phillipswoo), with Ty & Tango and Mar̃ia as deceased party members. The SOFt Boiz originally united on a free trip to Skypiea, but this trip turned sideways when it was discovered that the boat was in cahoots with Tim the Almighty. After defeating Tim-worshiper Burtle on Tortle Island, the party carried on northward, stopping in Montefollonico (and meeting Mar̃ia) and Rapport. After losing Ty & Tango due to Ty's stubbornness to a worshiper of Tom the Omnipotent, the party sought vengeance on Tom, causing the death of numerous Rapportian Dragonborn. After the Great Time Shift to Timeline Gamma, the SOFt Boiz joined Apollo, Tim and Tom as an informal group to try and restore the original timeline. The SOFt Boiz traveled a bit more, losing Mar̃ia to an unneeded fight with Asgarethian rogues. After ignoring Frozel, they journey to Clouds' lair through Starry, meeting up with Plants & Zombies, before heading to Trea to fight in Totally Not Infinity War™. Party Origins & Tortle Island The SOFt Boiz was formed in Year 1 after responding to a flyer advertising a free trip to Skypiea for interested rookie fighters. The original party members included: Thiccalos, a half-elf bard from Roguesport; Samson, a half-Drow rogue from Asgareth; Eliyanah, a water genasi barbarian from Roguesport; Ty, a half-orc ranger with her tiger companion Tango; and Deeno, a human Raven Queen-warlock from Roguesport with his spectral crow, Phillipswee. The party got off to a rough start, with conflicting egos and emotions, but were all united in their common goal of reaching Skypiea. The voyage to Skypiea seemed to be going well until the ship docked at Tortle Island, a small island inhabited solely by Tortles to the south of the Continent. After exploring the island a bit, the party met with Burtle, who introduced himself as the head priest of the island's Temple of Sobek. However, the ship on which the party arrived left, stranding the SOFt Boiz on Tortle Island. They explored the temple further, fighting mimics in the form of pews and doors, animated Suits of Armour, and Rugs of Smothering. They picked a few bananas, stole some fish, and realized an unsettling truth: they hadn't met a single Tortle on the island other than Burtle. They realized that they would need to confront Burtle directly, and made preparations for the fight. After sneaking into the temple (avoiding the mimics), they found Burtle and attacked him. However, the battle quickly turned in Burtle's favour when it was revealed that Burtle was an adept Mimic combatant. He managed to infuse two of the party, Eliyanah and Ty, with a strange mimic-like curse, having them attack the rest of the party. The party barely managed to overcome their fellow fighters. With a newfound resolve, the still-standing party members made swift work of the very frail Burtle, killing him and discovering that he was a shapeshifter in disguise. Reaching the top of the temple, the party investigated just who this 'Burtle' actually was. They found a contract signed by the Devil Tim the Almighty, as well as numerous books about raising mimics and animated Suits of Armour, as well as a handful of magical items. Then, the party went to the basement of the temple, finding the massacre of dozens of Tortles. The SOFt Boiz explored the rest of the huts on the island, realizing that each and every Tortle that had been on the island had been killed, in a seemingly-pointless genocide. After conducting a few funeral rites for the fallen Tortles, the SOFt Boiz took a rowboat and left for the mainland, leaving behind a dead civilization. Montefollonico & the Death of Ty The party docked on the south of the Continent after two days of boating, and was greeted by a small farming community, Montefollonico. They were displeased by the general racism of the town, and were set to promptly leave, when a young human girl, Mar̃ia, stopped them and asked if she could travel with them. Mar̃ia was the 22-year old daughter of a local blacksmith, who also hated the close-mindedness of Montefollonico and idolized the SOFt Boiz upon meeting them. Despite repeatedly insisting that they were not heroes or good idols, the SOFt Boiz allowed Mar̃ia, a wild-magic sorcerer, to join them on their travels. The SOFt Boiz were still interested in getting to Skypiea, and were left with either returning to Roguesport to catch another boat or journeying north to the Elven Kingdoms and finding a boat there. Wanting new adventure, they decided to travel north, following the east coast of the Continent. After a bit of unexciting walking, they met a few vicious giant sea creatures, including a giant octopus and a giant crocodile. The ensuing battle was going smoothly until a giant shark smelled the blood in the ocean and approached the fighting. The shark snagged Tango and quickly ate her, causing Ty to unleash all of her fury on the shark. Unfortunately, even with the attempts of the rest of the party, Ty quickly was defeated by the shark, who started ate her corpse and swam away, content with its meal. Ty's gear was taken with her, leaving behind precious little to the party to remember her by; a wooden staff was the primary remains of Ty. Strangely enough, the rest of the SOFt Boiz grew closer together after Ty's death, realizing that one another were the main friends that they actually had. This increased resolve and companionship led them to attempt to avenge Ty, searching for whoever was responsible for her death. Rapport, the Dragonborn Six, & Tom the Omnipotent Continuing north, the SOFt Boiz found themselves in the quaint town of Rapport, a small town with a population of dragonborn and halflings. They discovered that the town was celebrating Bahamut Festival, an annual celebration wherein the townsfolk revered Bahamut's greatness through a commemoration of the Nine Trials of Bahamut. The party met the Dragonborn Six, a small militia of six Dragonborn teens with a penchant for doing good around the town. The party also met with the mayor, who mentioned that the town was recovering from a giant spider invasion, and urged the party to try and find the source of the giant spiders. The SOFt Boiz, believing that the source of the giant spiders might be the same as that of the giant sharks, accepted the mayor's requests to go investigate the local environment for a giant spider-maker. Before partaking on this quest, the SOFt Boiz were asked to go to the library and meet with someone who would be coming with them. There they found Fotiá, a tiefling monk/wizard who had been waiting for a party to accept the quest as she had not been allowed to take it on alone. Leaving the town, the party wandered aimlessly for a bit before meeting up with a friendly family of giant koalas. After asking the koalas for help finding a giant spider-maker, Baby Koala noted the existence of a scary underground lair from which giant spiders emerged. The party rode Baby Koala (who was riding Daddy Koala) to the lair, thanking the Koala Family for their help, and promising Baby Koala they'd rid the land of the giant spiders. The SOFt Boiz snuck in to the lair, fought a few giant spiders in the lobby, and explored the building, realizing that it was essentially a fully-fledged factory for these giant spiders. They found an experimentation lab and a spider-grown facility, before posing as potential clients and speaking with the head of operation, Elvie. Elvie, a black dragonborn explained that business was booming, and offered to sell the party one or more giant spiders for their own use. He also noted that he didn't care what his clients did with any spiders they bought, provided that they paid him properly. The party was disgusted with his actions, and secretly vowed to return to completely destroy the factory. Before leaving, Samson stole Elvie's diary, reading it to discover that Elvie was under a devil's contract - Tom the Omnipotent. Returning to Rapport, the SOFt Boiz reported back to the mayor about what they had learned. The mayor asked the party to return to the factory and destroy it, hoping that it would the stop onslaught of giant spiders on Rapport. After debating it over for a bit, the party decided that they would go back almost immediately, rather than attempt to gather more strength first. However, the mayor offered to enlist The Dragonborn Six to help them, but they would have to wait until the next day to return to the Factory. During the down time, the party partook in all of the trials, won a few prizes, and tried some of the local cuisine. After finally meeting with the Dragonborn Six, the party became divided over whether they should proceed with attacking the Factory, thinking that they were getting in over their heads. Fotiá's refusal to back down due to her hatred towards fiends drove the SOFt Boiz to return to the Factory against their better judgement. The fight against the Factory was a bloodbath. The Factory was on high-alert, unlike the party's previous appearance, because the SOFt Boiz had killed some of the product on their last visit and had stolen Elvie's diary. As such, the Factory was aptly prepared for the arrival of the SOFt Boiz, and even the Dragonborn Six weren't enough to turn the tides to the side of the SOFt Boiz. The party realized far too late the impossibility of the battle and were forced to retreat. However, their retreat came too late, as they had already lost five of the Dragonborn Six. The SOFt Boiz and the surviving member of the Dragonborn Six returned to Rapport, ashamed of their crushing defeat and the loss of five young Dragonborn. The SOFt Boiz left Rapport before they could be thrown out of town, adding Rapport to their ever-growing list of towns to which they'd never want to return. Timeline Gamma & Morrigania Following the events of The Day the Sun Blew Up and its af, the SOFt Boiz found themselves shifted into a new reality - Timeline Gamma, a timeline in which a Morrigan-headed country, Morrigania, had been around for 1000 years. The party, understandably, was very confused, and traveled along the new roads to Greystone, a successful city in Morrigania. It was fitted was all the standard fixings of a Morriganian town - strip clubs, observatories, cooking classes, free public healthcare and thrice-daily Morrigan announcements. The party grew uneasy with their new world, as just yesterday (to them), Morrigan was an unknown goddess with 10 followers. They decided to flee Morrigania and to head north to the Elven Kingdoms, where Samson's father was rumored to be. They avoided the rest of the towns and cities along the way, as well as the coastline, but otherwise went due north on their quest. However, they were stopped about three days out of the Elven Kingdoms by a strange conglomeration, including Elvie (the Tom worshiper), the unnamed gnome-courier (the Tim worshiper), and King Apollo of Asgareth. This trio asked the SOFt Boiz to help out in their venture; they claimed to be some of the ~100 individuals who could still remember a time without Morrigania, and were set on reverting the timeline back to how it had been. Given that the SOFt Boiz were also seeking such an outcome, they agreed to help out this 'Resistance' of sorts, and were tasked with finding someone who could remember 1000 years in the past - notably, a dragon. After considering the possibilities, the SOFt Boiz decided their best chance would be to contact Frozel, head of the University of Roguesport, and were swiftly teleported to Roguesport in an attempt to speak with him. Return to Roguesport text text text Asgareth & Mar̃ia's Death text text text A Sudden Case of Asparagitus text text text Totally Not Infinity War™ text text text Timeline Gamma-ii & the Wedding